This is a single-center study evaluating the combination therapies of a protease inhibitor, Viracept (Nelfinavir Mesylate, formerly AG 1343), with two nucleoside analogues, Zidovudine (AZT) and Lamivudine (3TC) to treat HIV-1 infected patients who are naive to antiretroviral treatment. Eleven of the twelve patients enrolled in this study continue to participate. The virologic data thus far shows that 10 of the 11 now have undetectable viral activity. Moreover, no evidence of viral resistance to this combination has been observed. Results thus far from this study and from two other ongoing studies suggest that HIV-1 patients with no previous antiretroviral treatment respond well to aggressive combination therapy. Further analysis of both the immunologic and virologic recovery of patients with acute and chronic HIV infection is in progress.